


Микроцератопс наблюдает за вами

by LadyGray0305



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cakes is Evil, Canonical Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Third Person, SCP-4979, slice of live
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray0305/pseuds/LadyGray0305
Summary: Первый год старшей школы это всегда увлекательно. Новые знакомства, предметы  и учителя. Всё становится еще увлекательнее, когда тебя начинает клинить на сокоманднике и его тупых привычках.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Микроцератопс наблюдает за вами

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.

Хината замечает это в перерывах между матчами. 

Он, как обычно, хватает бутылку с водой, пока тренер Укай продолжает разъяснять стратегию игры до следующего тайм-аута, и _замечает_ : Цукишима сжимает и разжимает ладони, не отводя от них взгляда. Капли пота стекают в глаза, но он лишь раздраженно стирает их плечом, не переставая двигать пальцами. Волосы мокрые и прилипли ко лбу, он дышит через рот, заглатывая воздух большими глотками, кадык дергается, и Хината вздрагивает, когда по спине хлопает Дайчи-сан. 

— Всё в порядке? — уточняет он, стягивая с шеи влажное полотенце. 

— Да, — отвечает Хината и встряхивает головой, цепляя зубами колпачок на бутылке и чувствуя, как по языку растекается вкус лимонной воды. В голове почему-то остается четкой картинкой то, как Цукишима ведет плечами назад и сжимает пальцы в кулак, чтобы в следующий момент раскрыть его, словно показывая лампам под потолком красную кожу, мозоли и пересечение множества линий. 

Вот только… зачем? 

Хината допивает воду и, отдав бутыль Киёко-сан, возвращается на площадку. 

Не время. Все, что сейчас важно — горячий от прикосновений мяч, тянущее чувство в мышцах, прыжки, прыжки, прыжки, сбитое дыхание и вид по ту сторону сетки. Остальное отходит на задний план. 

И все равно… Разжатая ладонь с покрасневшей кожей и полосы, полосы, полосы, похожие на следы летящего самолета: где-то тоньше, где-то толще, где-то обрываются, где-то уходят за край ладони, точно за горизонт. Это… красиво. Хината сглатывает. И еще, совсем немножко, совсем чуть-чуть — интимно, словно увидел то, чего, кому-то вроде него, видеть не следовало. 

Уже тогда показалось, что это простое движение — нечто _важное_. 

Позже оказывается — неотъемлемое от личности Цукишимы, вроде его иголок, точно он возомнил себя кактусом, который будут из-за этого остерегаться и не будут лезть внутрь. У Хинаты дома несколько кактусов и если знать, как к ним подступиться, то можно избежать боли, царапин и коснуться шершавого стебля.

А еще у него есть кактус с мягкими иголками. Его Хината назвал Цукки. 

***

Жест Цукишимы повторяется. Раз за разом. 

Хината не спрашивает. Лишь отмечает в мысленной книжке, что сегодня Цукишима сжимал-разжимал ладони два раза — перед матчем и во время тайм-аута, когда второй сет рисковал закончиться их проигрышем. Иногда — ни разу, как в день, когда они выбрались на пляж и дурачились, от души смеясь и брызгая друг в друга водой. 

В мысленной книжке становится больше заметок. 

Кончики пальцев Цукишимы мозолистые и твердые. Ногти аккуратные. На тыльной стороне ладони несколько царапин, а на запястье, в ямке у основания большого пальца есть крохотная родинка. Чуть позже выяснилось, что эта ямка называется «табачной». На костяшках у Цукишимы — шрамы: едва заметные, белые-белые, но под искусственным светом бросающиеся в глаза. 

Хината _хочет_ спросить: «Что с тобой? Почему ты это делаешь? Зачем? Есть ли в этом _что-то?_ »

Но отступает. Обжигается о колкий взгляд, не огибает все иголки, не находит верной дороги. Оступается и летит с обрыва в ворох собственных заметок. Возвращается к ним, чтобы вновь попытаться найти ответ на мучающие вопросы. На словах «спросить прямо, в лоб» звучит легко, но на деле… Все повторяется, будто делая оборот вокруг оси, точь-в-точь как раньше, как секунду-две назад. 

Цукишима _смотрит_ , и по спине бежит холод. В этом взгляде… мягко говоря, _всё_ : недоверие, опасение, готовность надрать зад, оскалиться, огрызнуться, промолчать и уйти. Хината верит этому взгляду и отворачивается, пока сердце отстукивает в голове чечетку с такой силой, что темнеет перед глазами. 

Цукишима этим взглядом _защищается_. 

Это Хината понимает позже и продолжает сыпать в пропасть с заметками еще несколько листов. 

— Суга-сан, — бормочет он в какой-то из серых осенних дней во время обеденного перерыва. На языке растекается сладостью яблочный сок, но из-за нависшего темного неба, тяжелого, точно готового опрокинуть целый чан с водой на землю, вкус еды кажется пресным. Сугавара отрывается от учебника и поворачивает к нему голову, растрепанный и сонный, еще не влившийся в привычный ритм школьной суеты. 

— Да, что такое, Хината? — голос Сугавары-сана потрескивающий, хриплый, и Хината выуживает из портфеля небольшой термос с теплым чаем, протягивая его своему семпаю. Сугавара улыбается и трет в смущении красный нос. — С чем? 

— Мама сказала, что брусника с медом, — пожимает плечами Хината. — А что может значить, если человек сжимает и разжимает руки, Суга-сан? — Сугавара задумчиво хмыкает и наливает в крышку от термоса немного чая. Шумит ветер, зябко, хотя утром было солнечно. 

Осень, одним словом. 

— Думаю, зависит от обстоятельств, — отвечает Сугавара, и его голос становится мягче. — Но чаще всего люди так делают, когда нервничают или злятся на что-то. Словно закипают изнутри, готовые обрушиться на противника огнем и паром, но это — лишнее. Оно всё испортит. Нужно злиться или нервничать, но в меру. Вот этот жест — ограничитель. 

— То есть, если человек расслабляет руки и смотрит на тебя, то следует быть готовым к нападению? — сонно бормочет Хината, убирая в рюкзак пустую коробку из-под сока и задевая взглядом тетради. Нужно подготовиться к английскому, но…

— Не всегда. Иногда это просто запугивание. Ну, знаешь, _защита_. В биологии есть термин, похожий на это поведение — мимикрия. Когда безобидное существо маскируется под хищника, чтобы не оказаться съеденным. И вот тут человек запугивает, чтобы казаться сильнее, страшнее, злее. Чтобы… не сломали защиту. Ой! Прости, если странно и слишком литературно изъясняюсь, на уме только эссе по японскому, а-ха-ха. 

Сугавара смущенно смеется и возвращается к своему обеду и учебнику. Хината откидывается на стену, глубоко вдыхая прохладный влажный воздух и дергая ворот футболки. Скучно. Из-за плохой погоды часть команды простыла, а другая с головой ушла в учебу с разрешения тренера Укая и Такеды-сенсея. На тренировках теперь только второгодки в полном составе. 

И не сказать, чтобы они стали скучными, наоборот. Просто… все равно не то. 

Все равно — напряжение в воздухе, которое постоянно приходится разряжать Суга-сану. Короткие матчи четыре на четыре. Изредка появляющийся Такеда-сенсей, измученный количеством бумаг и племянницей, свалившейся на голову. Осень сказалась на всех. 

Хината стекает по стене вниз, морщась из-за задравшейся толстовки. Сугавара-сан бормочет что-то себе под нос, хаотично перелистывая страницы, и Хината окидывает взглядом пальцы семпая — мягкие. Мягче, чем у Цукишимы. Сугавара-сан сам по себе мягкий, если не злить. Смесь крахмала и воды.1 Они с Нацу так делали несколько раз, и сестра всегда удивлялась тому, что жидкость могла мгновенно стать тверже, если нанести удар с большей скоростью и силой. 

Ветер крепчает, и Сугавара придавливает страницы учебника пеналом. 

Детали, детали, детали. 

В голове безостановочно крутится ответ Суги-сана. Про то, что люди защищаются, запугивая остальных. Почему-то хочется повторить жест Цукишимы — сжать и разжать ладони. Что он обычно чувствует? Концентрируется на прикосновении пальцев к внутренней стороне ладони или на гудящей крови? Или на том, как прогибается под нажимом кожа? Или на самом движении? 

Хината добавляет заметки к общему вороху. Дна пропасти уже не видно. Только заметки. Дно и есть заметки. Думать тяжело и странно. Перед глазами мутно, по спине — холод. Хината облизывает пересохшие губы и поднимается, как только слышит звонок. И не слышит вопросов Сугавары, слишком сконцентрированный на том, чтобы достичь класса и избежать угнетающего, нависшего над головой неба. 

Осень мерзкая. Из-за нее куча луж на дорогах, шины велосипеда вязнут в грязи, скользят, и точно намереваются сбросить тебя с него прямиком в ледяную воду. А еще пахнет прелыми листьями и душным туманом, спускающимся с гор на окрестные улицы. Хвоей. Морозом. Осень словно маскируется под зиму, но очень плохо. Плохо мимикрирует. 

И осень холодная. Первые недели сентября еще ничего — тогда осень прикидывается летом, иногда даже слишком старается с жарой и духотой. А вот позже — зимняя осень. Это когда еще не совсем все покрылось коркой льда, но ранним утром на коричнево-желтой траве изморозь. Когда носить зимнюю куртку — жарко, а в осенней — холодно. 

Когда нет ничего определенного. 

Ничего, кроме волейбола и тренировок допоздна. 

Хината моргает, пот жжет глаза, подкинутый для подачи мяч расплывается, точно Нацу щедро налила на свежую картину акварелью. Жарко. Сбоку кричат, подбадривают, и Хината замахивается, ладонь касается искусственной кожи, чувство обжигает и мгновенно исчезает, оставаясь пульсирующим пятном в центре. 

— Касание! — кричит на противоположной стороне площадки Дайчи, и игра продолжается. Игра, да. Игра. Хината сглатывает. Он мотает головой и бежит вперед, выставляя руки для приема, отшатывается, когда мяч ударяется о предплечья, и двигается, двигается, двигается. По краям зрение размыто, но такое уже целый день. Пройдет. Цукишима бросает на него взгляд — колкий, исследующий, вопросительный, Сугавара пасует Энношите, который делает сброс. 

Хината следит за мячом безотрывно. По ощущениям, забывает даже дышать. 

— Есть! — кричит дуэт из Танаки и Нишинои, по залу разбегается эхо от их фирменного «дай пять!» Со стороны скамеек раздается свист, и Хината одергивает ворот футболки, жадно глотая воздух. Впервые в жизни хочется, чтобы матч завершился как можно скорее. Неважно, чьей победой. Просто — завершился. И чтобы осень тоже — завершилась. 

Они все уходят с площадки к скамейкам, чтобы выпить воды и вытереть пот. Танака-семпай оживленно жестикулирует, рассказывая Нишиное про сегодняшний блок, Нарита и Дайчи беззаботно посмеиваются, Сугавара показывает Энношите устойчивую позу для приема, тренер Укай смотрит на всех с улыбкой, пока Ячи делится своими впечатлениями от игры с удивленным таким вниманием Киношитой. 

А Цукишима… 

Хината замирает, отнимая горлышко бутылки от губ. За мгновение до того, как он заметил, Цукишима смотрел на него. Без привычной колкости. Без мороза. Без упрека. Просто _смотрел_. А потом перевел взгляд на свои ладони с пересечениями следов от самолетов, красные, с мозолями и… сжал их в кулаки. 

Чтобы через секунду расправить. 

Хината чувствует, как дрожит его рука, и спешно допивает воду. В голове ничего не укладывается, полная каша, сахарная вата, кучевые облака. В голове — пропасть с дном из заметок о Цукишиме, руках Цукишимы, жестах Цукишимы, а еще пустое небо и растерянность вперемешку с непонятными эмоциями. 

Глупость какая. 

Сердце стучит в горле и немножко страшно. 

Перерыв заканчивается, и матч продолжается. Первый сет, за ним второй, Хината не отмечает, кто выигрывает и проигрывает, но раз за разом видит, как Цукишима всё чаще сжимает-разжимает руки. Это происходит прямо на площадке, не во время тайм-аутов или пятиминутного отдыха. Хината с силой зажмуривается, переводя внимание на мяч, и делает несколько шагов назад, чтобы начать разбег для прыжка. 

Сугавара жестами показывает, что сейчас будет синхронная атака, но мяч он будет пасовать Хинате. Цукишима цыкает, приседая и готовясь сорваться с места. Энношита кивает, и остальная часть команды по ту сторону сетки напрягается. До духоты пахнет потом и резиной, тело кажется чужим, сахарно-ватным, облачно-легким. Хината сжимает, разжимает ладони и...

Сугавара кричит. 

— Сейчас! 

...срывается с места.

Мир превращается в цветное размытое пятно. Четким остается только мяч и ощущение, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей, как пот стекает по спине, щекоча, как легкие вбирают в себя воздух, как поднимается рука… Есть только мяч и чувства. Рядом вырастает пятно бело-желтого, и это сигнал к прыжку. 

Хината застывает на секунду, мышцы на пределе, и он _взлетает_. 

Искусственная кожа обжигает кончики пальцев, мгновенно раздается грохот, говорящий о том, что мяч достиг пола, Нишиноя и Танака с восторгом восклицают, хотя их команда лишилась очка. А Хината парит. Легкое ощущение невесомости, когда ноги еще не коснулись пола, щекочет нервы. 

Мир обретает четкость. 

Хината сглатывает, сетка вновь оказывается выше него, но… что-то не так. Что-то _не_ _так_. Он оборачивается, с ужасом смотря на Цукишиму позади, и не может раскрыть рта от понимания, что _падает назад_. Слишком расслабился на пике атаки, на вершине прыжка, отклонился в сторону и теперь… 

Он зажмуривается, ожидая глухого удара, выбивающего весь набранный воздух из легких, жжение в затылке, локтях и спине. Его оглушает криками, слитыми воедино, и про себя он считает секунды. Первая… В голове каша, облака и вата, виски начинает ломить от боли. Вторая… 

И на третью его обдает жаром. 

Пятки ударяются о пол, посылая глухую волну боли вверх, затем бедра, ягодицы, но дальше ничего не происходит. Ничего, кроме обжигающего ощущение чужих ладоней, лежащих на плечах очень близко к шее, практически кожа к коже. Его подхватили у самого пола. Его подхватили. 

_Поймали_. 

В горле мгновенно встаёт ком. Поймали. Хината накрывает лицо ладонями, стараясь дышать ровнее. Потому что всегда, когда за спиной вырастают крылья, ему нужно опуститься вниз, сложить их, вновь начать ощущать гравитацию, тяжесть собственного тела, твердый пол под ногами. Пройти весь путь от самого начала прыжка до его пика и, наконец, приземления. 

В каждом прыжке — слепая вера в то, что его поймают, если он ошибется. 

Такое случалось. 

Он неправильно приземлялся и следующие несколько дней ходил, хромая, отшучиваясь и старательно отводя взгляд. Он пытался взлететь и ударялся коленями о пол с такой силой, что синяки не сходили неделю. Он не сдавался, шел через боль, пот и недоверие, через шутки о его росте, через нежелание друзей из средней школы играть с ним, продирался через всё это, точно через тёрн, обдирая до крови локти и оставляя красные полосы на лице от хлестких гибких ветвей. 

Он взлетал и падал, и за спиной никого не было.

— Хината! — вокруг собирается толпа, а он все никак не может убрать ладони от лица. Одна рука _кого-то_ отцепляется от кожи, мгновенно посылая мурашки от прохлады, лизнувшей нагретое влажное место, и бережно, как-то даже _осторожно_ смахивает пряди со лба и прикладывает…

_Цукишима._

Это Цукишима: мозоли на пальцах, слегка царапающие лоб, и теплые, даже горячие ладони. 

— У Раздражающей Креветки температура, — раздается его голос, и Хината отнимает ладони от лица, глядя снизу вверх на Цукишиму. Команда взрывается шумом, Сугавара безуспешно пытается всех успокоить. Тренер Укай присаживается рядом, приходится подниматься, но руки слабые, безвольные, и он снова заваливается назад, теперь уже зная, что не поймают. 

Потому что, ну, это _Цукишима Кей_. 

— Идиот! 

_Его ловят_. 

Его ловят, цепляя, тянут на себя и укладывают на грудь, позволяя быть слабым, больным, маленьким, бесполезным, но при этом оставаться собой. Пройдёт. Всё это — слабость, болезнь, его маленькость, бесполезность — пройдёт. А он останется. Хината позволяет себе обмякнуть в чужих руках. 

— Цукишима, — раздается голос тренера Укая. Хината морщится, когда чувствует, что Цукишима двигается, и приоткрывает глаза, сразу замечая жест, ставший причиной кучи заметок. Странно. Почему сейчас? Почему он вообще первым отреагировал на его падение? Ближе всех был Сугавара-сан, так почему?.. 

— Да? — откликается Цукишима и его голос — тихий. Негромкий. Вся команда повторяет за ним, в зале повисает тишина, навалившаяся на Хинату душным одеялом паники. Шумно. Было шумно. Он вцепляется в руку Цукишимы, пытаясь подняться. Матч. У них еще не окончен матч. Последний сет. Его нужно доиграть и не оставлять в подвешенном состоянии. — Да не вертись ты! 

— Хината, — перед ним появляется Сугавара-сан, надавшивший ему на колени. — Что не так? 

— Матч, — бормочет Хината. — Он не закончен. 

— Эй, дыши. 

Цукишима наклоняется, накрывая со спины, и выдыхает. 

— Руки. Сожми и разожми. Столько, сколько потребуется.

Хината почему-то подчиняется этому спокойному голосу, похожему на обманчиво мирную гладь озерной воды. Сжимает руки, и кожа касается кожи, тепло обжигает. Когда давление становится невыносимым, он распрямляет пальцы, чувствуя, как растягиваются мышцы, горячий воздух касается фаланг, преображаются линии, полоски, хаотично смешанные, пересеченные, миллионы самолетов пролетели и скрылись, оставив после себя белые, расплывающиеся в небе следы. 

Снова. И снова. И снова. Сжать и распрямить. 

— Эм, в общем, Цукишима, не мог бы ты отвести Хинату в медкабинет? — повторяет тренер Укай. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало проверить, целы ли твои колени, ты метнулся к нему как дикий. 

Хината хмурится. 

Метнулся как дикий?.. 

— Да, конечно. 

В голове шумно от ворвавшихся в нее мыслей. Он _согласился_? Цукишима — и без пререканий, без всяких споров, без небрежно брошенного «креветка справится сам»… Хината переводит растерянный взгляд на мягко улыбающегося Сугавару, потом смотрит на Цукишиму и распахивает глаза, не сдерживая фырка: у того самые кончики ушей красные. И глаза отводит слишком очевидно. 

И руки сжимает. 

Детали незаметные, если не знать, где искать. А у Хинаты слишком много заметок, чтобы пропустить эти мелочи. Он всматривается в лицо Цукишимы, не моргая, отрешившись от всего происходящего. Глупости какие. Впервые что-то настолько интересно, что он готов пожертвовать матчем. Одним, конечно, но все же. 

У Цукишимы на хрящике уха, на самом верху, крохотная родинка, а под носоупорами кожа прогнулась и стала красной. Краска на мостике очков немного стерта из-за того, что он часто поправляет их в этом месте, а не за дужки. 

Хината наклоняется ниже, картинка перед глазами смазывается, и он жмурится. 

— Поднимайся, — говорит Цукишима, смотря ему в глаза. — Я не собираюсь тащить тебя на себе, креветка. — И вот он, старый-добрый раздраженный Цукки с остро-колким взглядом. Хината неуверенно кивает и приподнимается, сразу же чувствуя, как становится неуютно, стоит только понять, что ничего не согревает и не защищает его спину. 

Суга-сан внимательно следит за ним, не поднимаясь с колен, чтобы в случае чего поймать, команда вокруг похожа на бомбу замедленного действия, капля пота стекает со лба на бровь, и тут Цукишима хватает за ворот футболки сзади, каким-то невероятным способом вновь окуная в мягкое чувство безопасности. 

У Хинаты даже сил огрызнуться нет на то, что его подхватили, как щенка. 

— Эй! Цукишима! — вместо него возмущается Танака, но Дайчи кладет ладонь на плечо, предостерегающе сжимая ткань. Хината наконец встает, смотря на носки своих кроссовок, все еще растерянный и не до конца осознавший, что сейчас ему придется уйти с площадки, вернуться домой и потратить несколько дней на выздоровление.

Единственное, что он осознает — Цукишима продолжает держать его, сменив ворот футболки на более утешительный и устойчивый захват локтя. Хината поджимает губы, моргает, стряхивая с ресниц жгучую каплю пота, и оглядывает команду. 

— Возвращайтесь быстрее! — со смехом говорит Нишиноя, уперев руки в бока.

— Отдохните столько, сколько нужно, — веско добавляет Дайчи. — И только потом возвращайтесь. 

— Не беспокойтесь о тренировках, — улыбается Сугавара, вставая рядом с Энношитой и Ячи. — Это осень, осенью всегда так. Нам всем нужны перерывы. А вы двое очень быстро всё нагоняете, поэтому идите домой, мы закончим матч, уберемся в зале и тоже разойдемся. Ничего не случится, если пропустите пару дней. 

— Отлично, — закатывает глаза Цукишима. — А теперь мы пойдем.

Хината оборачивается на него и легко смеется: вредный до невозможности, а пальцы сжимает на локте крепче. Немного тянет уголок губ в сторону, точно сдерживая улыбку, но та все равно прорывается. Цукишима переводит на него растерянный, вопрошающий взгляд, и Хината вдыхает глубже. 

Второй раз. 

Второй раз, когда Цукишима смотрит на него _иначе_. Не колко. Не холодно. 

— Двигайся, — бормочет он и тянет за собой. Хината переставляет ноги, оборачивается и машет сокомандникам. Тренер Укай закатывает глаза и говорит уже проваливать, остальные беззлобно смеются и шумно прощаются. Хината поднимает голову, глядя на Цукишиму, и позволяет себя вести в полной тишине. 

***

— Ну, температура не слишком высокая, но идти одному домой не стоит. И постарайся избегать физической нагрузки в ближайшие несколько часов, — говорит медсестра Юкико, убирая градусник и протягивая Хинате лист со списком лекарств и освобождением от учебы на несколько дней. — Если симптомы не пройдут, то отправляйся в больницу. А теперь ты. Садись. 

Хината двигается на кушетке, уступая место Цукишиме, и пытается вчитаться в то, что написала Юкико-сан. Получается с переменным успехом, потому что в глазах всё продолжает плыть от температуры. Да еще и ноющая головная боль накатывает. От мысли, что придется ехать через горы на велосипеде, становится еще хуже, но деваться особо некуда. 

— Будут синяки, но ничего серьезного. Дома есть что-то вроде Кобояши? — Цукишима кивает, и медсестра повторяет жест за ним, смахивая короткую прядь осветленных волос назад. — Отлично. Сегодня вы можете идти домой, нет необходимости появляться на дополнительных занятиях. 

— Спасибо, — отвечают они в один голос и кланяются, заставляя Юкико-сан легко улыбнуться. Хината слезает с кушетки, опирается рукой о стену, не доверяя своим ногам, и двигается к вещам, оставленным у входа. Медсестра что-то говорит Цукишиме, но ее голос воспринимается как белый шум на фоне не поддающегося замка на портфеле. В конечном итоге Хината сдается и решает идти без куртки, скороговоркой прощается и выходит из кабинета, глубоко вдыхая свежий воздух без резкого запаха антисептиков. 

Сглотнув, он спускается по лестнице, позади слышны легкие шаги Цукишимы, и Хината невольно задается вопросом, был ли у того обед. В команде, наверное, все знают о том, что Цукишима ужасно питается. Хината фыркает, вспоминая об этом, и ежится от ледяного ветра.

— Холоднее, что ли, стало, — бормочет он, отцепляя велосипед и оглядываясь на Цукишиму, который на ходу застегивает теплую форму волейбольного клуба. Не хочется уходить, не попрощавшись, и Хината топчется на месте, оттягивая ворот футболки и ожидая, пока тот подойдет и соизволит с ним заговорить. 

— Не холоднее, — отзывается Цукишима, пряча руки в карманы. — Это из-за твоей температуры, креветка. Хотя в последнее время ты мне напоминаешь назойливого микроцератопса, а не креветку. 

— Микроце… кого? — растерянно переспрашивает Хината. Цукишима выдыхает. 

— Мик-ро-це-ра-топ-са. Динозавр с крохотными лапками и крохотным ростом, считается одним из самых маленьких динозавров, жил на территории современных Китая и Монголии. Весом от трех до десяти килограмм, в длину около шестидесяти сантиметров. — Хината приоткрывает рот от удивления и протягивает длинное: «Ва-а-ау». 

— А у него были классные зубы на спине, как у стегозавра? Были же, были, да? — Он даже не замечает, как начинает напирать на Цукишиму, который изящно отступает на несколько шагов вправо и не перестает глядеть на него _иначе_. Если Хината и мог что-то выделить среди эмоций в этих светлых глазах, так это, пожалуй, легкую улыбку. 

— Ты… — выдыхает Цукишима, а потом качает головой. — Нет, у него не было «классных зубов» на спине, это называется, вообще-то, костяными пластинами. — Хината разочарованно дует губы и опускает плечи. — Но был костяной воротник, который прикрывал шею. Среди всех динозавров этот более продвинут в том, чтобы защитить себя. 

— Тогда он все равно классный! 

— Ты повторяешься, — замечает Цукишима, и Хината застывает. Ох, точно. Домой. Нужно идти домой. Там завернуться в одеяло и спать до тех пор, пока не полегчает. Потом за обязательное домашнее задание, а еще не забыть о тесте, который ему нужно будет пересдавать на следующей неделе. И так как дома никого, то можно потренироваться прямиком в комнате. Хината кивает себе, зарабатывая колко-подозрительный взгляд Цукишимы, и садится на велосипед. 

— О, ну, я поехал, Цукишима! Пока! 

— И куда это ты собрался? — ровным тоном спрашивает тот, останавливая велосипед. Хината переводит взгляд с руки Цукишимы, вцепившейся в руль, на его лицо и несколько раз моргает. Что не так? Какой динозавр его укусил? 

— Домой, вообще-то… 

У Цукишимы начинается нервный тик. 

— Ты слышал, что сказала медсестра? Никакой физнагрузки в ближайшие несколько часов и _не идти домой одному_! Ты во время болезни еще более тормознутый, чем обычно, — раздраженно говорит он. — Ещё и без куртки. Три дня затянутся на неделю, представь, сколько тебе придется догонять по учебе, — уже более спокойно и _мягче_. 

— Знаю я, знаю, — бормочет себе под нос Хината и стягивает с плеч рюкзак, честно намереваясь разобраться с заклинившим замком. Цукишима с минуту смотрит на его потуги и молча забирает, чтобы через пару секунд достать куртку и пихнуть все это кучей обратно в руки. 

— Не благодари. 

— Ты не обязан идти со мной, Цукишима, — говорит Хината, натягивая куртку и с наслаждением пряча замерзшие пальцы в рукава. — Правда. Я справлюсь! Что я, маленький тебе, а? 

Цукишима приподнимает бровь и красноречиво смотрит на велосипед. 

— Если не соблюдать рекомендации, данные медсестрой буквально несколько минут назад, является признаком взрослости, то да, ты определенно не ребенок. У тебя дома лекарства есть? — Хината отрицательно качает головой. — А вообще _кто-нибудь_ дома есть? Ладно, не отвечай, по твоим глазам уже все ясно. 

— Ты правда не обя...

— Сугавара-сан будет сверлить мне спину взглядом каждый матч, если я оставлю тебя одного, Танака-сан в дуэте с Нишиноей-саном будут припоминать это до тех пор, пока я не поседею, Дайчи-сан улыбаться так, что по коже мурашки, и я уверен, что всё это окажется в моих кошмарах или станет причиной бессонницы. Достаточно? 

— Ты… серьезно их боишься? Ты? Невозмутимый первогодка? Во-оу!

— Заткнись, — бормочет Цукишима. — И начинай уже двигаться, нужно будет зайти в аптеку и в магазин, а уже вечереет. Сомневаюсь, что в твоем районе постоянно горят фонари. И отдай мне эту бумажку от Юкико-сан. 

— А в магазин зачем? — Хината начинает толкать перед собой велосипед, уныло прикидывая, что до дома они доберутся только ближе к шести вечера. Цукишима быстро просматривает список лекарств и сгибает его, пряча в карман. Солнце постепенно скрывается за горизонтом, бросая длинные тени на мокрую землю. Хината огибает каждую, старательно игнорируя взгляд Цукишимы и самого Цукишиму, и сдается только тогда, когда на пути встречается чей-то двухэтажный дом. 

— За едой. 

— А ты сегодня вообще ел? — тихо спрашивает Хината, боковым зрением замечая, как Цукишима оборачивается и смотрит на него со смесью удивления и растерянности. Усталость ложится на плечи, шуметь и кричать не хочется. По правде, ничего не хочется. Просто зарыться с головой в одеяло и забыть этот день, эту осень, этот матч, но сохранить невероятное и абсолютно потрясающее чувство того, что тебя поймали. — Спасибо, кстати, Цукишима. 

— Я просто предпочел избежать лишнего шума, Микроцератопс, не больше. И нет, не ел, и именно поэтому мы идем в магазин за едой и в аптеку за твоей едой на сегодняшний вечер. Завтра разбираться будешь сам. 

Хината молча кивает и толкает велосипед еще быстрее. 

И снова пропускает _взгляд_ Цукишимы. 

Тени в конечном итоге сливаются с другими, когда они достигают магазина, где Цукишима покупает целый клубничный торт, от цены которого у Хинаты на затылке встают дыбом волосы, брусок тофу и овощи, следом тащит за собой в аптеку, оказавшуюся поблизости, оставляет деньги там, и сердце окончательно уходит в пятки. 

— Я обязат-тельно верну всё назад, — выдавливает он, когда они подходят к дому. Цукишима фыркает, прикрывая глаза, и Хината замирает — уличный свет ложится на него так мягко, создавая легкий ореол, что появляется ощущение… мерцания, что ли. Как от светлячков летней ночью. 

— Неа, Микроцератопс, будешь в вечном долгу, — отвечает Цукишима. — Долго еще идти?

— Около десяти минут. А что, запыхался? — ехидничает Хината. — Почему к себе не пригласил в таком случае, а? — Цукишима раздраженно дергает бровью, но в этом жесте практически нет злости. Чистая привычка. Когда он _действительно_ раздражен, то начинает сжимать-разжимать руки или закусывает губу. Хината сглатывает. Пропасть с дном из заметок. 

— Ни за что. 

— Чего? 

— Я ни за что не пригласил бы тебя к себе домой. 

— Что-о? Это почему еще?

— Ты понравишься моей матери больше, чем я, а брат вовек не отстанет со своими тупыми шутками, — отвечает Цукишима с кислым лицом, отведя взгляд. Хината с секунду держится, а потом фыркает и начинает хохотать. Голова от резкого движения кружится, точно в нее напихали воздушных шариков, в груди так глухо-звонко и почему-то так по-идиотски хорошо, несмотря на болезнь, мимикрирующую осень, непонятного Цукишиму и непонятные чувства. 

_Уютно._

— Цукки, да ты, оказывается, не в фаворитах у собственной мамы, — Хината стирает с глаз слезы, держась за живот, и улыбается. Так глупо, тупо, нуль, поделенный на число, Хината взгляда теперь отвести не может от Цукишимы, который под уличным светом на фоне еще не сгоревшего до пепла неба выглядит так живо, так хорошо и близко, что можно коснуться рукой и просто поверить на пару секунд, что _не оттолкнет._

Поймал же до этого. 

Поймал и держал в своих руках столько, что Хината сбился со счета. Первая, вторая, третья, десятая, вязь секунд, минут, шум и грохот мяча, горячий воздух, чужие голоса — все это неважно: мысли и звуки перебивало _прикосновение._ Несущественное, по сути обычное, не несущее в себе никакого подтекста. 

Но… 

До смешного важное. 

— Пошли уже, — вздыхает Цукишима, но в самый последний момент Хината успевает заметить крохотную улыбку на обветренных тонких губах. И еще — расслабленную позу. Раскрытые плечи, наклоненную в его сторону голову, спрятанные в карманы руки, но не прижатые к туловищу локти. Детали, детали, детали. Маленькие и такие хорошие детали. Хината шумно выдыхает. 

— Иду! А расскажи-ка о своем брате? Или маме, а? 

— Я чувствую себя так, словно меня мотает на американских горках рядом с тобой, назойливый Микроцератопс, — ворчит Цукишима, но Хината лишь отмахивается от этих слов, ожидая хоть небольшого рассказа. — Ладно. Ну. Мама чем-то напоминает тебя. Такая же шумная и импульсивная, но она всегда готова поддержать и помочь. Правда, довольно своеобразно. А брат, ну. Это брат. Без комментариев. 

— Думаю, я бы с твоей мамой сдружился, — вслух говорит Хината, вытаскивая ключ и отпирая дверь. Цукишима позади так очевидно кривит лицо от представленной картины, что начинает скрипеть зубами. Хината коротко смеется, в нос ударяет сладковатый запах дома — смесь сожженной палочки благовоний и спелых яблок. 

— Определенно да и определенно то, что меня бы в этот момент там не было, такие американские горки мне не пережить, — бухтит себе под нос Цукишима, снимая обувь, каким-то невероятным чутьем сразу же скрываясь на кухне вместе с пакетом еды и зажигая там свет. — Неси свой зад сюда сейчас же и показывай, где у вас аптечка. Куда все твои разъехались, кстати? 

— Мама уехала в Токио по работе и взяла с собой Нацу. Через пару дней они вернутся, если их ничего не задержит. А аптечка… По-моему, на том шкафу, сейчас достану. — Хината только заносит ногу над табуреткой, как Цукишима _снова_ хватает его за ворот как нашкодившего щенка и без лишних слов дотягивается до коробки самостоятельно. — Пх. Можно было и словами через рот сказать вообще-то. 

— А ты бы услышал? — ровно отвечает Цукишима, перерывая кучу блестящих упаковок, призванных бороться с головной болью и тошнотой, в поисках, как предполагает Хината, градусника. — Почему в вашей аптечке столько обезболивающих? — И хмурится, продолжая шуршать. Хината плюхается на стул и закрывает лицо руками. — Не вздумай засыпать. 

— А то что? — невнятно выдавливает Хината, укладываясь на стол. Цукишима отдает ему найденный градусник и ставит прямиком перед носом стакан воды. — Запихнешь всё _это_ в меня без права выбора? 

— Нет. Просто оставлю как есть. 

Хината фыркает. Цукишима, в свою очередь, ставит на плиту чайник, находит доску, нож, тарелки, достает и промывает овощи, нарезает и смешивает их с тофу. Быстро и без лишних движений, словно он не на кухне, а на площадке против сильных соперников, когда простой стратегией не вырвать победу. 

Впрочем, дома мгновенно становится в разы уютней. Хината лениво потягивает воду с привкусом цитруса и следит за Цукишимой. Это даже интересно: то, как привычно и спокойно ощущается его присутствие в доме. 

Даже задумываться над этим не хочется. Есть эти чувства и ладно. Пускай остаются. Хорошие же. Потом можно и поломать голову. А сейчас не надо. Сейчас лишь пялиться на то, как Цукишима садится напротив с куском своего дорогущего торта, на котором уже нет аппетитной клубники из крема, и небольшой чашей салата, и нетерпеливо дергать ногой, съедаемый пятиминутным ожиданием пиликанья градусника. 

— Давай его сюда. 

— И вообще, зачем тебе опять мерить мне температуру, а? Юкико-сан было недостаточно? — Хината ворчит, вкладывая градусник в теплую ладонь с мозолями, касается пальцами его кожи и резко втягивает носом воздух. К почти незаметному запаху салата примешивается абсолютно посторонний. — Подожди-ка. Почему _клубничный_ торт пахнет _кокосом_?

— Смысл пить лекарства против жара, если его нет? У тебя есть, поэтому пей. И клубничный торт пахнет кокосом, потому что там кокосовых сливок больше, чем клубники, креветочный микроцератопс со своими идиотскими вопросами, следующими друг за другом пулеметной очередью. 

— Бе-бе-бе, — Хината показывает Цукишиме язык, тот насмешливо фыркает, поднимаясь и убирая аптечку обратно на шкаф. Еще и к самой стене придвинул, вот же!.. Внутри зарождается идиотское чувство азарта, как на тренировках, когда они по разные стороны сетки и хочется каким-нибудь образом, да все равно напакостить. 

Хината опускает взгляд на кусочек торта. 

_О._

***

Где-то на следующий день придет осознание, что он _действительно_ креветочный микроцератопс с высокими прыжками и плохими стратегиями, которые не работают.

Совсем. 

Или работают, но не так, как нужно. 

Но это — завтра. 

***

— Да ладно тебе, Цукки! Что, кусочка одного жалко, да? 

— На данный момент мне жалко только твой пол, — говорит Цукишима, делая шаг назад. Над его головой тарелка с тортом, который он успел схватить до того, как рука-хочу-делать-пакости до него дотянулась. Хината выдыхает и снова подпрыгивает, с шумом ударяясь о пол пятками при приземлении. 

— Ну держи-и-ись! Я же все равно достану! 

Цукишима на это лишь изгибает бровь и поворачивается боком, и Хината с воплем пролетает мимо. Изо всех оставшихся сил хочется кричать, шуметь и грохотать. С Цукишимой иначе не выходит: или мягкий уют, или бесконечное раздражение. Единственное, что остается с ним всегда — это тупое желание быть _рядом_ с ним. В метре, двух, трех, в пяти сантиметрах или семи миллиметрах… абсолютно неважно. 

Просто — рядом. 

— Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал? 

Хината слишком поздно замечает, что Цукишима начинает поворачиваться в его сторону. А еще то, что его прыжок нестабильный и с сильным завалом вперед. Он успевает только судорожно прошептать про себя известные ему молитвы, мысленно написать завещание и успеть подумать о том, что нужно как-то поставить руки, чтобы не навалиться на Цукишиму всем весом и вообще его предупредить, и уже открывает рот и тут просто… просто аут. 

Все мысли мгновенно вышибает из головы, стоит им столкнуться носами. 

Пропадает вообще _всё_ , кроме светлых, теплых глаз Цукишимы, колючих волос Цукишимы, коротких выцветших ресниц Цукишимы и губ Цукишимы со вкусом клубники и кокоса. Хината даже дышать забывает. Смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и не двигается. Как и Цукишима. Время дало сбой и заглючило. 

Следующие секунды представляются самым темным и далеким будущим из всех возможных. В фильмах на эту тему еще можно было что-то предположить, здесь и сейчас — ничего. Никаких предположений. Ноль. Зеро. 

Хината просто _смотрит_.

Смотрит и ощущает легкое послевкусие крема, растекающегося на языке мягкой сладостью. 

Губы у Цукишимы шершавые. И горячие. Хината невольно думает, что зимой можно забыть про холод, если прижаться к ним. И не только зимой. И не только прижаться. И вообще — какого черта? 

Ой, погодите. 

Это вот это вот? Вот это? _Это?_

_Влюбленность?_

Хината отшатывается, стоит Цукишиме моргнуть, скрывая под веками расширенные зрачки. Сердце частит так, что отдается в голове грохотом целой череды подач навылет. _Ками-сама_. Мысли напоминают сумасшедший рой пчёл, во рту сухо, а руки мелко подрагивают. Хината сглатывает и _чувствует_. 

Его держат. 

Большая горячая ладонь на спине. Прикосновение легкое, но устойчивое. Упасть назад не выйдет. Удариться и травмироваться тоже. И почему-то это оглушает сильнее, чем тот факт, что у него только что случился первый поцелуй. Хината открывает рот, чтобы попытаться что-то сказать, но в голове нет вообще ничего, кроме протяжного и высокого крика. 

Цукишима смотрит и _улыбается_ этими своими горячими и шершавыми губами. Улыбается мягко, чуть прикрыв глаза, а еще эта его тупая ладонь на спине, которая ловит во второй раз, мельтешение на кухне без секунды сомнения, словно он тут живет, жест дурацкий, что причина тысячи заметок и бесконечного созерцания, сам этот Цукишима с тарелкой торта над головой… 

Есть ли у Хинаты силы это выдержать? 

Неа. 

Он глубоко вдыхает, набирая как можно больше воздуха в легкие, и начинает кричать, утыкаясь лицом в чужую рубашку. Жарко, душно, стыдно и одновременно так классно, что по коже бегают мурашки и всё ощущается в несколько раз сильнее: запахи, касания, _чертов смех этот еще тоже тут как тут._

— И чего ты ржешь? — ворчит Хината, приподнимаясь и щуря глаза. 

Цукишима даже сказать ничего не может. Он хохочет, запрокинув голову, руки со спины не убирает, лишь сжимает между пальцев футболку, пуская волну мелкой дрожи по позвоночнику. Идеальный вечер. Валяться на полу, смеяться до слез, смотреть, не отрываясь, и выжигать на внутренней стороне век вид _такого_ Цукишимы. 

И осознавать, что _вляпался_. 

— Хэй, а можно тебя снова поцеловать? — спрашивает Хината, нервно облизывая губы и приподнимаясь, чтобы в случае отказа вскочить и сбежать. Воротник футболки душит, ни капли не верится в происходящее, ощущение, что всё сейчас прекратится, прервется, обломится, станет кошмаром с плохим концом, черной дырой на пути его космического корабля… 

— Да, — выдыхает Цукишима и тянется первым. Рывком, обжигая, бесповоротно и окончательно опуская на дно штуки, названной влюбленностью. Хината давится воздухом, цепляясь за рубашку, и выдыхает, закрывая глаза. 

Момент длится вечность, две, начинается третья. 

_И тут кусок торта падает прямиком на них_. 

***

— Фена у вас нет, да? — Хината уныло кивает, и Цукишима со вздохом накидывает на мокрую голову полотенце. — Дай мне несколько минут, я позвоню матери, скажу, что остаюсь сегодня у те… Прекрати так отвратительно счастливо сверкать глазами. Сейчас же. 

Хината смеется. 

— Какой ты внимательный, Цукишима!

— Не только ты отвлекаешься во время игр и перерывов на сокомандника, — Цукишима хлопает его по спине, задевая шею горячими пальцами и пуская полчище мурашек по позвоночнику, и мягко подталкивает к ванной. — И даже не видя сейчас твоего лица, могу сказать, что ты разинул рот, потому что когда ты удивлен, то резко опускаешь плечи и подаешься корпусом вперед. Ладно, я пошел. Разбирайся с розовым пятном на нелюбимой футболке. 

— Цукки!.. — и хлопает дверь, заставляя Хинату подавиться словами. _Серьезно_? Всё это время он наблюдал и делал выводы? У него _тоже_ пропасть с дном из заметок? Хината опускает взгляд на ладони и неуверенно сжимает их. А какой из его жестов мог стать причиной столь пристального внимания? 

Секунду. 

Как он понял, что это его _нелюбимая_ футболка? 

— Цукишима-а-а-а! 

— Чего тебе? — тут же возникает он, прижимая к уху телефон. — Нет, мам, ничего не случилось. Да, точно. — Хината задерживает дыхание, панически смотря взгляд на Цукишиму. Ой. _Ой_. — Ты уверена? Точно? _Точно уверена?_ — и сразу же абсолютно поверженным голосом добавляет: — Ладно. 

В следующий момент Хината пялится на руку, которая протягивает ему сотовый. 

— Моя мама хочет с тобой поговорить, микроц... Хината. 

В голове мигает вывеска «Помогите». 

Кажется, паника в его глазах настолько очевидна, что Цукишима цепляет за запястье и кладет телефон прямо на ладонь. Перед тем, как отпустить, большим пальцем ведет по руке вверх, совсем немного царапая кожу. Это занимает буквально секунду или две, но Хината успокаивается. 

Цукишима самодовольно улыбается. 

Хината спросит об этом позже.

— Алло, здравствуйте? — лучше сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас он говорит с _матерью_ Цукишимы, который выглядит так, словно еще секунда, и здравствуйте, седые волосы и пародия на Суга-сана. Ками-сама, а еще они продолжают стоять в ванной, пялясь друг на друга. — Это Хината Шоё. 

— Хината-кун? Приятно с тобой наконец познакомиться, я Цукишима Камэ, можешь звать меня просто Камэ-сан, хорошо? — Хината кивает, и Цукишима дергает нижним веком, практически взглядом умоляя не тупить. Хината ничего не понимает, он хочет расплакаться и спрятаться где-нибудь в темном страшном месте, вроде будущего, потому что никто не рассказывал, что говорить с матерью парня, которого ты только что поцеловал, _настолько_ сложно. 

— Да, конечно! — выпаливает Хината, как только до него доходит. Цукишима сразу выдыхает. 

Камэ-сан звонко смеется. 

— Не беспокойся, я тебя не съем. Позаботься о Кее, он впервые остается у кого-то с ночевкой, за исключением Ямагучи-куна. И то, это было давно и не факт, что правда. — Хината приподнимает бровь. Лицо Цукишимы абсолютно безэмоционально, и, честное слово, лучше бы Хината этого не знал. У него вообще-то такое тоже впервые — оставлять кого-то у себя дома, когда еще и мамы с Нацу нет. 

Что он должен делать? Развлекать? Танцевать? Включить мультфильмы? _Что?_

— Просто проследи, чтобы он поел, — продолжает говорить Камэ-сан. Хината мысленно вычеркивает этот пункт из списка «гостеприимный хозяин», потому что он буквально уронил кусок торта на ее сына. Простите, Камэ-сан. 

— Да, конечно, — бормочет он. 

— И на следующей неделе приходи к нам домой! 

Хината роняет челюсть. Цукишима закрывает лицо ладонями, разворачивается на пятках и уходит на кухню, откуда практически сразу же раздается грохот. Хината не хочет узнавать, что именно было опрокинуто, потому что _Камэ-сан пригласила его в дом Цукишимы? Что? Что? Что?_

События должны развиваться медленнее, нет? 

— Да, конечно, Камэ-сан, хорошей ночи, до свидания, — тонким голосом выдает Хината. 

— Не торопись, Хината-кун. Я серьезно. Кей никого так часто не упоминает дома, как тебя, мне действительно интересно с тобой познакомиться лично. Если ты, конечно, не против, — в ее словах слышна улыбка. Та самая, мягкая, при которой чуть-чуть прикрыты глаза. — Если не против, то жду на следующей неделе. Спокойной ночи, Хината-кун. Кею передай, что Акитеру занесет ему учебники. Отдыхайте.

И отключается. 

Хината стоит с телефоном в руке посреди ванной комнаты, с розовым пятном на нелюбимой футболке (и какой черт вообще дернул надеть ее утром?) и с дурацким ощущением, что он обведет красным маркером этот невыносимо странный и прекрасный осенний день. 

— У меня в голове столько мыслей, что она скоро расколется, — честно делится он, заходя на кухню и оставляя телефон на столе, возле пьющего чай Цукишимы, который выдыхает, замечая его. — Ты пьешь из моей кружки, если что. 

— Непрямой поцелуй, считай, — неразборчиво бормочет Цукишима. 

— Чего? Ты реально знаешь, что это такое? 

— Ямагучи, — одним словом отвечает тот, становясь рядом и помогая достать чистую кружку. Хината отвлекается на светлые волосы Цукишимы, которые завиваются, пока сохнут, и едва сдерживает себя от желания встать на табуретку и зарыться в них пальцами, чтобы сделать рожки, как у дьявола. — И прекрати так много думать, это причина твоей температуры, что очень вредно для здоровья. Если я заражусь от тебя, то...

— Для моего здоровья вредно оставаться в неведении, кто я для тебя, — мямлит Хината, оттягивая ворот футболки. Цукишима берет его за запястье и отцепляет от ткани. Затем пальцами приподнимает подбородок, и Хината чувствует, как сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. В стекле очков отражается лампа, потолок, он сам… 

— Можно?.. 

— Можно ли остаться в моей жизни? — скороговоркой выплевывает Хината. — Да. Поцеловать? Да. Утащить с собой? Да. Пригласить на свидание? Определенно да, — он собирается продолжить нести чушь, как слышит легкий смех Цукишимы. У того глаза — медовая патока, сладкий ромашковый чай и жидкая карамель. 

— Это всё чуть позже, — говорит он. — Сейчас сними эту чертову футболку, ты ею натер себе красную полосу на шее. И возвращайся на кухню, нам следует что-нибудь съесть, прежде чем ложиться спать. А потом уже целоваться, оставаться в жизнях и так далее, — и ухмыляется, но… честно? Это больше похоже на довольную улыбку. Хината глубоко вдыхает и порывисто обнимает Цукишиму, окунаясь в теплый запах хвойного леса осенью. 

Хорошо. 

_Уютно._

— Пока я здесь, — бормочет Хината, — ответь на один вопрос: зачем ты посоветовал мне сжимать и разжимать руки? И почему сам так часто делаешь? Ну, то есть, не так часто, как сегодня, например. Сегодняшний день вообще побил все рекорды, прям вот вообще все. 

Цукишима кладет ладонь на его волосы и мягко треплет, пропуская сквозь пальцы отдельные пряди. Хината обнимает сильнее, прикрывая глаза. Это практически не чувствуется, настолько легко и бережно чужие пальцы массируют кожу головы. 

— Когда я нервничаю или зол, мне нужно успокоиться, Хината. Этот жест буквально заставляет меня сконцентрироваться только на нем и ни на чем больше. И сегодня я нервничал, потому что _кое-кто_ с самого начала дня слонялся особенно тихим, не орал на практике, не требовал себе пасовать и даже прыгнул с небольшим опозданием. А еще подумал, что самое лучшее время расслабиться это время на пике прыжка, ага, определенно. 

— Прости, — бурчит Хината. 

Ладонь в волосах замирает. 

— Но я же был там, чтобы поймать, верно? Не извиняйся. Я был там. 

А затем Цукишима наклоняется и целует его в лоб, задерживаясь на бесконечно долгие несколько секунд. Сердце Хинаты пропускает несколько ударов, а после продолжает биться с удвоенной силой. 

И уже абсолютно неважно, что будет дальше. 

Зачем вообще думать о будущем — темном, страшном, далеком и неизвестном, — если можно быть _сейчас_? Ловить воздух в коротких перерывах от поцелуев, засыпать, обнимая высокого Цукишиму со спины, слушать стук его сердца и раздраженные фырки, пока за окном мимикрирующая осень плачет ледяным дождем. 

Хината прижимается носом к выпирающей косточке чуть ниже шеи Цукишимы и улыбается. 

Ладно, он готов дать осени шанс. Не такая уж она и ужасная, потому что подарила ему Цукки чередой бесконечных случайностей, которые привели их _сюда_ , в его дом, его спальню и его жизнь. 

Остальное — за ними. 

***

_№26: нелюбимая футболка микроцератопса — футболка, которая давит на шею. Он постоянно ее дергает, натирает кожу до красноты и мелких царапин и удивляется, что та потом чешется. Еще признак плохой футболки — она обтягивает. Правда, это уже мои проблемы._

_№27: успокоить разбушевавшегося или паникующего динозавра можно тактильным контактом. Особенно действенно, если обнимать со спины или прижать ладонь к пульсу, заставляя сконцентрироваться только на прикосновении._

_№28: три варианта тишины: хорошая, задумчивая и плохая. Хорошая это когда он замирает перед прыжком, задумчивая — во время стратегии, плохая — когда он тих даже в эмоциях. Есть вероятность, что: а) он заболел, б) у него что-то случилось, в) ему плохо, г) его подменили. В дни последней тишины следует быть предельно внимательным._

_№29: когда этот крохотный динозавр счастлив, у него сверкают глаза._

Акитеру молча захлопывает тетрадь. Превосходно. У его брата тотальный краш в динозавров. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Неньютоновская жидкость.return to text


End file.
